La historia de mi vida eterna
by Summerbreeze2
Summary: Es la historia de Alice contada en primera persona. Capítulos independientes los unos de los otros. Entrad y decidme que os parece.
1. No tienes razón, y lo sabes

Todos los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la reina de los vampiros Stephenie Meyer.

En este fic voy a narrar pequeños momentos de la vida de Alice, muchos serán con Jasper y otros no. XD

Espero que os guste. Acepto toda clase de críticas constructivas para mejorar.

**No tienes razón, y lo sabes.**

Es que no puede ser que no le entre en la cabeza. Él sabrá lo que hace… aunque para mí es muy duro. No creo que sea una buena idea, ya se lo he dicho. Esto acabará por destruirlos a ambos, tarde o temprano o mejor dicho más tarde que temprano. No necesitaba ninguna visión para saberlo. Los conocía muy bien a los dos.

En ese momento, sentada en las escaleras de la que había sido mi casa durante cuatro años, recordé demasiadas cosas.

Todo se había salido de madre. No es que Jazz no tuviera parte de culpa… eso no lo podía negar… pero básicamente la culpa había sido mía por no verlo venir. Si lo hubiera visto… lo podría haber evitado. No, no es que yo tuviera parte de culpa, tenía toda la culpa. Si no hubiera empeñado en celebrar una fiesta… nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Volví atrás en el tiempo, a la fatídica fiesta de cumpleaños un minuto antes de que ocurriera todo, cerré los ojos con fuerza como si eso pudiera borrar lo sucedido:

-Abre ahora el de Edward y el mío- le dije a Bella con voz excitada, mientras le acercaba un paquete pequeño cuadrado y plano. En ese momento me sentía muy feliz, ya que sabía que le encantaría-

Se volvió hacia mi hermano y le dijo:

-Lo prometiste.- mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada-

Antes de que Edward pudiera contestar llegó Emmett y dijo:

-¡Justo a tiempo!- y se colocó al lado de mi Jazz-

-No me he gastado ni un centavo- le aseguró mi hermano a Bella-

Con expresión resignada se volvió hacia mí.

-Dámelo- me pidió y yo se lo di sin esperar ni medio segundo-

En ese momento fue cuando empezó la catástrofe, lo que se me pasó por alto, lo que no perdonaría nunca…

-¡Maldita sea!-dijo mi mejor amiga mientras alzaba el dedo que se había cortado con el papel. No hacía falta que nos enseñara el corte, todos habíamos olido la sangre, aunque una sola gota era soportable… o al menos pensé entonces…-

Todo pasó muy rápido, incluso para un vampiro. Jasper se abalanzó sobre Bella y menos mal que Edward estaba allí para empujarla… entonces Jazz chocó contra Edward y Emmett pudo agarrarlo y pararle los pies a mi marido.

Ahí estaba mi mejor amiga tirada en suelo y sangrando, ahora sí, mucho.

Menos mal que Carlisle conservó la calma, ya estaba en shock. Así que ordenó a Emmett y Rose que se llevaran a Jasper del salón. Emmett estaba muy serio y arrastró a mi marido fuera.

-Vamos, Jasper.- le dijo sin dejar de sujetarlo con todas sus fuerzas-

Después de que salieran Emmett tirando de Jasper y Rose empujándolos por la puerta. Esme también tuvo que marcharse.

-Lo siento tanto, Bella- se disculpó y también se marchó-

-Deja que me acerque Edward- dijo Carlisle, se arrodilló al lado de mi mejor amiga para examinarla-

-Toma, Carlisle- le tendí una toalla para que envolviera la herida del brazo de Bella-

-Hay demasiados cristales dentro de la herida- dijo Carlisle-

Desgarró una tira larga y estrecha del mantel y le enrolló el brazo con ella.

-Bella ¿quieres que te lleve al hospital, o te curo aquí mismo?- le preguntó el doctor-

-Aquí, por favor- le contestó ella-

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Bella?

-Estoy bien- afirmó con voz firme, aunque se estaba poniendo verde por minutos. Era una de esas contradicciones de mi mejor amiga… quería convertirse en un vampiro y le aterrorizaba la sangre-

Me moví rápidamente hacia el despacho de Carlisle y le traje el maletín con todo lo necesario para curar a Bella en casa.

-Sal, Edward- suspiró Bella, sabiendo que olor de su sangre atraía a mi hermano más que a ninguno de nosotros-

-Puedo soportarlo- insistió él, aunque estaba muy tenso, como todos nosotros-

-No tienes que comportarte como un héroe. Carlisle puede curarme sin tu ayuda. Sal a tomar un poco el aire- le pidió ella-

-Me quedaré- dijo mi hermano-

-¿Por qué eres tan masoquista?- masculló Bella-

-Edward, quizás deberías ir a buscar a Jasper antes de que la cosa vaya a más. Estoy seguro de que se sentirá fatal y dudo que esté dispuesto a escuchar a ningún otro que no seas tú en estos momentos- repuso Carlisle-

-Sí- añadió Bella- Ve a buscar a Jasper.

-De ese modo, harías algo útil- añadí yo para reforzar lo que habían dicho-

Edward salió del cuarto.

El olor a sangre empezaba a inundar toda la estancia. Intenté aguantar todo lo que pude mientras Carlisle la curaba, pero al cabo de pocos minutos me rendí. El olor de su sangre estaba por todas partes. Aún estaba bajo control pero no sabía cuando tiempo tardaría en perderlo. Así que esbocé una sonrisa de disculpa y salí antes de que la situación empeorara.

Busqué a los otros. Todos estaban en el jardín aunque a una distancia de seguridad de la casa. Emmett había soltado a Jasper y Edward parecía muy martirizado, aunque no miraba con odio a mi marido.

Me acerqué a ellos y Jazz me abrazó.

-Lo siento, mucho. Yo no quería, de verdad que no, Alice. Soy un ser despreciable, intentar hacerle eso… a tu mejor amiga y a la novia de mi hermano.- dijo Jasper con pesadumbre- No merezco ni que me mires a la cara. Soy el ser más despreciable de todo el universo. Te prometo que jamás me volveré a acercar a ella. Os lo prometo a los dos.

-Tranquilízate, Jazz. Ya ha pasado, yo opino que a mí no me debes ninguna disculpa. Se la debes a Edward y sobre todo a Bella. – le dije, en aquel momento me parecía que no había que echarle más leña al fuego- Con que no vuelva a suceder, ya está. Has de controlarte. Por Edward, por ella y sobre todo por mí.

-Me marcharé ahora mismo, no merezco vuestro perdón- me dijo mi marido-

-Jasper tú no te vas a ninguna parte sin mí. – le dije haciendo destacar cada sílaba- Ytú y yo pertenecemos a esta familia.

-Claro que sí- dijo Esme- Esto ha sido un accidente. Sólo tienes que comprometerte a que no volverá a pasar.

-No me volveré a acercar a Bella, os lo prometo- dijo Jazz-

En ese momento Edward volvió a entrar en casa y yo me llevé a Jazz al bosque para que cazara.

Después de rememorar esto me vino a la mente el siguiente acontecimiento que precipitó las cosas. La discusión con Edward aún retumbaba en mi cabeza. Él había reunido a toda la familia para explicarnos su decisión de dejar a Bella.

-Edward, lo estás a punto de hacer no saldrá bien.-le había gritado yo, en ese momento era la única que se resistía a dejar atrás a Bella-

-Tengo que hacerlo es lo mejor para ella. No puedo ponerla en peligro todo el tiempo, si le pasara algo…-se estremeció sin poder acabar la frase-

-Edward, ha sido un accidente. Sé que Jazz no tiene excusa y créeme cuando te digo que está muy arrepentido. – Jasper asintió para reforzar mis palabras. El pobrecito mío se sentía tan mal. Sabía perfectamente cuanto quería yo a Bella y lo mucho que significaba para mí- No creo que vuelva a pasar jamás. Te prometo que estaré más atenta cuando Jasper y Bella estén en la misma habitación.- le dije intentando persuadirlo en vano-

-Alice, no es eso. Es que Jasper sólo ha precipitado algo que en algún momento sucedería. Además tú no lo entiendes.

-¿Qué no lo entiendo? Bella es mi mejor amiga, en realidad la única amiga que he tenido en toda mi existencia. Créeme cuando te digo que la quiero muchísimo y que haría cualquier cosa para ponerla a salvo. Pero lo que te propones no va a funcionar, tarde o temprano hará alguna tontería y entonces ya no habrá marcha atrás.- de ese estaba segura, la conocía demasiado bien, tarde o temprano haría alguna locura para recuperar a mi hermano-

-¿y tú que sabes? No has visto que ella haga ninguna tontería.- me espetó con ira-

-No lo he visto, pero la conozco. En algún momento se pondrá en peligro. Sin ti no va a querer continuar- le respondí con voz apagada-

-El único peligro que existe aquí para ella somos nosotros, Alice. No hay nada más que le pueda hacer daño. Además tarde o temprano lo superará.

-¿Y qué hay de ti Edward? ¿Qué pasará contigo cuando la dejes? No lo soportarás.- le dije, sabiendo perfectamente que estaba a punto de dejar al amor de su existencia. Si yo tuviera que dejar a Jazz, no creo que pudiera… soy demasiado egoísta para perderle-

-Lo soportaré, será duro pero Bella se merece la oportunidad de ser feliz y sobretodo se merece estar a salvo.

-Edward, puedo ver que lo has decidido. Solo te digo dos cosas más. Primera estoy totalmente en contra de lo que vas a hacer y segunda no saldrá bien. Sólo espero que no tengas que arrepentirte.- le dije, ya que no había manera de convencerlo- Al menos déjame despedirme de ella.

-No, Alice. Lo mejor será que no te vea. Una ruptura limpia le será más fácil de superar.- me dijo Edward-

-No estoy de acuerdo. Yo la quiero y quiero despedirme de ella. No me puedes quitar ese derecho-

-No, Alice. Cuando te digo que no, es que no. Tú harías lo imposible para mantener el contacto con ella y eso le haría aún más daño.- me dijo él, y la verdad es que ahí me había pillado- Tiene que ser lo más limpio posible, le ahorraré todo el sufrimiento que pueda.


	2. Despertar

Todos los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la reina de los vampiros Stephenie Meyer.

**Despertar**

Me desperté sola, completamente sola. Después de estar varios días aullando de dolor suplicando que me dejaran morir, el fuego que me quemaba hasta la punta del pelo cesó después de que mi corazón ardiera por completo y dejara de latir. Apenas recordaba nada, sólo sabía que me llamaba Alice, pero no sabía por qué estaba tirada en medio de un bosque yo sola, sin nadie que hubiera parado aquel dolor insoportable. Vestía una especie de camisón azul claro que me estaba enorme, era la cosa más fea que una podía llevar puesta.

Cuando pude abrir los ojos lo vi todo, incluso cosas que jamás había visto. Estaba confusa y me sentía desconcertada. La garganta me ardía como si me hubieran puesto un hierro al rojo vivo sobre ella. No cabía duda de que algo había cambiado en mí o al menos eso parecía, aunque no recordaba nada antes de empezar a gritar que me mataran si tenían piedad.

Seguía muy desconcertada, aún así me levanté. Esa quemazón en la garganta era muy incómoda y no sabía cómo acabar con ella. Me preguntaba qué hacía allí y si habría alguien que me esperara en algún lugar.

En ese momento tuve mi primera visión, un hombre alto, rubio y guapo me estaba besando al salir de una cafetería. Intenté concentrarme en esa imagen pero mi garganta luchaba por llamar mi atención y por el momento ella ganaba. ¿Cómo podía quemar así una parte de mi cuerpo?

En medio del bosque me sentía sola y desamparada. Entonces oí el rumor del latido de un corazón, era líquido y la sangre se abría paso por él. Corrí en dirección a ese sonido que prometía ser apetecible y cuando llegué allí percibí el olor, no era tan bueno como prometía el sonido. Aunque supe que ese ciervo apagaría mi sed, porque ya podía definir qué era esa quemazón en la garganta, era sed. En ese momento tomé consciencia de mi nueva naturaleza, era una vampira.

Me encontré otra vez concentrándome en ver a ese hombre que me había quitado la respiración en mi imaginación, sólo quería comprobar si realmente era real, si me había vuelto loca o si simplemente me había muerto y estaba camino del cielo. Porque eso era lo que era él, mi propia versión del cielo.

Volví a tener otra visión, ahora que lo recuerdo puedo decir que era una visión, allí estaba él en la cafetería, yo le decía que me había hecho esperar mucho y él se disculpaba.

Era el momento de pasar página y empezar de nuevo. Iría a por él aunque fuera al fin del mundo.

9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡

Bueno he colgado dos capítulos y sé que uno de ellos es reciclado de otro de mis fics, pero es la manera en que me imagino el despertar de Alice y no puedo pensar que fuera de otro modo.

Así que si os gusta dejad un review xfa.

Besos

SUMMER


	3. La verdad

Todos los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la reina de los vampiros Stephenie Meyer.

**La verdad**

-Jasper, no me sueltes la mano. Edward no me ha dicho exactamente qué es lo que hay en la película, pero me ha dicho que me aclararía muchas dudas sobre mi pasado.

-Siempre estaré a tu lado.- me dijo mi marido apretándome la mano cariñosamente- No es necesario que la veas ahora, Alice, cariño piénsalo bien. Luego no habrá marcha atrás.

-Siempre he vivido en la oscuridad en lo referente a mi pasado, es hora de empezar a arrojar un poco de luz a mi vida humana. Todos tenéis recuerdos, aunque sean vagos, de vuestra vida humana y me gustaría saber qué pasó conmigo. –le respondí-

-Sea lo que sea recuerda que te quiero y que siempre te querré, para toda la eternidad.-me dijo él mientras se acercaba para besarme- Recuerda lo mucho que te quiero.

-Gracias mi amor. Voy a darle al play.-me acerqué más a él para que me estrechara entre sus brazos-

Apreté el botón y empecé a ver la película. Después de ver a Bella muerta de miedo durante unos minutos vino la parte en la que yo me quedé helada. James le explicaba a Bella mis orígenes o al menso el final de mi vida humana. Cuando terminó la filmación Jasper me abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho.

-Mi amor estoy aquí.-me dijo él-

-Jazz, así que ese es mi pasado. Me encerraron un psiquiátrico. –dije, si en ese momento hubiera podido llorar las lágrimas hubieran surcado mi rostro- Es decir no me quisieron tal y como soy.

-Alice no sabes si eso es así.-me dijo Jazz- Lo mismo…

-¿Lo mismo qué? Mira Jazz… no me querían. Ellos, mi familia. Supieron que tenía visiones y me ingresaron en un psiquiátrico como si tuviera un trastorno mental.- en ese momento estaba sollozando sin lágrimas-

-Mira, Alice. No los necesitas.-me dijo mi marido para intentar tranquilizarme - Tienes una familia que te adora tal y como eres. Con visiones o sin ellas.

-Sí, claro- dije con sarcasmo, la verdad es que me estaba comportando de una manera bastante irracional pero no podía evitarlo-

-Sí, claro que te queremos. Te queremos con tus virtudes y tus defectos, Eso es el amor, ¿no? Al menos fue lo que tú me enseñaste hace ya algún tiempo. Mira no te has de poner así, pase lo que pase y pasara lo que pasara en tu vida humana, te quiero y siempre te querré. Al igual que te quiere el resto de tu familia.

- Gracias Jazz. Yo también te quiero, pero ahora que sé cosas sobre mi pasado me han venido muchas dudas y necesito respuestas.

-Si necesitas respuestas lo entenderé y saldremos a buscarlas en algún día, pero ahora mismo deja las cosas se enfríen. Si en un año o dos sigues pensando igual buscaremos respuestas. Como si he de ir a buscarlas al fin del mundo, pero ahora necesitas aclarar tus ideas y ver las cosas con perspectiva.-me dijo Jasper a la vez que me inundaba una sensación de calma muy agradable.-

Sabía perfectamente de dónde provenía esta sensación, pero no me resistí a ella, ya que Jazz tenía razón necesitaba ver las cosas con cierta perspectiva. Al fin y al cabo, como ben había dicho el amor de mi existencia, tenía una familia que me quería y toda la eternidad para obtener respuestas.

9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡

Aquí dejo otro capítulo. Espero que os guste.

Sigo diciendo lo mismo de siempre acepto toda clase de críticas constructivas para mejorar.

Besitos

SUMMER

Así que si os gusta dejad un review xfa.

Besos

SUMMER


	4. Encuentro

Todos los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la reina de los vampiros Stephenie Meyer.

**Encuentro**

Estaba sentada en la cafetería , como llevaba haciendo desde hacía un mes. Me había convertido una de las mejores clientes de ese local. Siempre seguía la misma rutina, ya que me había visto a mí misma con la taza de café muchas veces. Me senté en la barra, como de costumbre, pedí mi café expreso. Nunca lo había probado, pero el nombre me resultaba muy glamouroso.

Siempre he pensado que el camarero pensaba que estaba loca o que era una de esas viudas jóvenes que había dejado la Segunda Guerra Mundial, es decir una de esas mujeres que no se creen que su marido ha muerto y le esperan en el sitio donde se conocieron, ya que se prometieron encontrarse allí cuando él volviera. Pero nuestra historia era mucho más complicada, ya que él no sabía aún que existía. Yo estaba enamorada de una visión o de una premonición si preferís llamarlo así. La nuestra era una historia muy complicada no fue el típico chico conoce a chica. Ni siquiera era un vampiro conoce a vampiresa normal.

Ese día había tormenta, pero ya me había hecho ilusiones varios días de tormenta y no apareció en la cafetería. Hoy llevaba un precioso vestido negro contrastaba con mi palidez y la verdad es que me sentía sexy.

Entonces pasó. Se abrió la puerta y allí estaba el hombre de mi existencia, mi propio príncipe azul. Me bajé de un salto del taburete y me acerqué a él sonriendo. Estaba tan emocionada ¡por fin había aparecido en mi vida! Aquel rostro que durante cincuenta años se me había aparecido cada vez que cerraba los ojos, ahora estaba frente a mí y no era una visión era real. Respiré profundamente y le dije:

-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo-

Él agachó la cabeza, como un buen caballero sureño.

-Lo siento, señorita.-me respondió.

Le tendí la mano y él la tomó sin vacilaciones. Salimos de la cafetería, abrí un paraguas que nos guarecería a los dos y me giré para mirarle a los ojos.

-Soy Alice. Estoy encantada de conocerte Jasper.- le dije, si íbamos a estar juntos el resto de nuestra existencia, tenía que saber mi don desde el principio. No es una cosa que una pueda ocultar así como así al amor de su existencia-

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre, señorita Alice?- me preguntó sorprendido-

-Porque tengo un don. Puedo ver el futuro al igual que tú puedes percibir mis emociones- le dije sin tapujos, siempre he tenido una actitud sincera con Jasper y no me arrepiento de haber adoptado esa política de sinceridad-

Jasper no podía articular palabra

-Y por favor, no me trates de usted, me hace sentir vieja. Ya casi he cumplido los 50 años.- bromeé con él-

-Mis disculpas otra vez, señorita, quiero decir… Alice- me dijo él- Pero comprenderás que tenga un millón de preguntas que hacerte.

-Pregúntame todo lo que quieras- le dije a Jazz-

-¿porqué me estabas esperando en la cafetería?-

-Porque te vi nada más convertirme, tú eres mi primer recuerdo- le dije con sinceridad, no parecía asustado sólo sentía curiosidad-

-No entiendo nada. ¿De dónde vienes? ¿A dónde nos lleva esto?-me preguntó lleno de curiosidad-

-No sé dónde voy ni de dónde vengo. Sólo tengo en mis manos este viejo recuerdo, pero soy luchadora y no siento miedo. No tengo un sitio voy donde me lleve el viento. Ese recuerdo eres tú y te he estado buscando durante mucho tiempo. –en sus ojos pude ver ternura por aquella vampira loca que le estaba contando cosas alocadas-

Aún tantos años después me mira con esa misma ternura y espero que sea así durante toda la eternidad.

9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡

Bueno aquí dejo otro capítulo.

Si os ha gustado o si queréis decir que me dedique a otra cosa, dejad un review, xfa

Besos

SUMMER


	5. Tarde de chicas

Todos los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la reina de los vampiros Stephenie Meyer.

**Tarde de chicas**

Esta tarde era una tarde muy especial. Rose, Bella y yo habíamos salido a hacer unas compras. Esme, Carlisle y los chicos no nos esperaban hasta la noche. Así que decidimos mimarnos al máximo. Bella había sucumbido a la ropa nueva hace un par de años, así que en ese momento nos encontrábamos en la zapatería probándonos unos fabulosos Louboutin., después visitaríamos una de las tiendas de lencería más exclusiva de la ciudad, ya que a nuestros hombres no se les resistía ni una sola pieza de nuestra colección privada.

-Alice, me encantan. Edward se va a volver loco cuando me vea con esos zapatos y el precioso conjunto de encaje azul que he visto en Vanity Fair.- dijo Bella-

-Con lo reacia que fuiste durante algún tiempo a la ropa… y mírate ahora, eres toda una fashion victim- me reí de ella-

-Bueno es que a la pobre la abrumaste a base de lencería francesa en luna de miel. No creas que no vi lo que metiste en aquella maleta.-bromeó Rose-

-Bueno… es que yo creía que le daría un buen uso- seguí bromeando con ellas- Además siempre me han gustado las compras. Además creo que le diste muy buen uso al camisón negro de La Perla.

-La verdad es que sí que lo utilicé.-confesó Bella, si hubiera podido ruborizarse se hubiera puesto más roja que un tomate- Confiésalo, tú viste que podría necesitarlo ¿verdad?

-Bueno… era una posibilidad...-dije, medio reconociendo que había escaneado el futuro de Edward y Bella durante su luna de miel, aunque la verdad es que no tenía intención de ver según que escenas no aptas para menores que al final acabé viendo, ¡puaj!-

-Vamos, que viste que pasaría lo que al final pasó.-me dijo mi mejor amiga-

-Oíd, chicas no hagáis grupitos. No tengo ni la más remota idea de qué estáis hablando. Ponedme al día. – dijo Rosalie-

-Bueno… lo que pasa es que yo vi que Bella iba a tener problemas para persuadir a Edward para que se acostara con ella. Así que metí un gran cargamento de persuasión en su maleta.

-Es decir, que aquí tu hermana la psíquica me vio intentando seducir a Edward y por la lencería que metió… debió ver que no tenía mucho éxito en mi intento. Así que decidió que no me vendría mal una ayudita.- dijo Bella que ahora no se avergonzaba en hablar de sexo con sus amigas, es decir con Rosalie y conmigo-

-Mira qué eres cotilla. Seguro que eres un gran fan de la Reina Cotilla- bromeó Rose-

-Pues, la verdad es que veo Gossip Girl, pero a diferencia de ella no me dedico a publicar las cosas que sé en un blog.-dije para defenderme de su ataque- Sólo intento que todos seáis felices.

-Además de satisfacer tu propio instinto de voyeur- dijo Rose- Pero la verdad es que tu don resulta bastante práctico, sobre todo para saber qué ponerme para que Emmett caiga rendido a mis pies siempre que me lo proponga.

-Tú nunca has tenido que esforzarte para que tu chico caiga, yo sin embargo sí- admitió Bella-

-Bueno pero era antes cuando mi hermano era un paranoico.-dijo Rosalie para animar a Bella- Ahora no se te escapa.

-¿Y tú Alice has tenido problemas con Jasper en ese sentido?-preguntó mi mejor amiga con curiosidad-

-La verdad es que al principio sí, me pasó más o menos lo que te pasó a ti. Él no quería hacerlo antes de casarnos, así que me casé con él. Es que son tan caballerosos.- no pude evitar sonreír al recordar mi primera vez-

-En tu caso fue caballeroso, os conocisteis en los años cuarenta, en mi caso es que él era un antiguo- dijo Bella bromeando- Mira que tener casarme… bueno gracias a ello nació Renesmee, así que no me puedo quejar….

La dependienta se acercó a nosotras en ese momento, así que dimos por zanjada la conversación, por el momento.

9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡

Bueno aquí dejo otro capítulo. Me vino la inspiración después de tener una de mis largas conversaciones con mi mejor amiga, ese tipo de conversaciones en las que hablas de todo y de nada, pero no sabes cómo pero acabas hablando de lo mismo XD Así que pensé que Alice y sus hermanas/amigas seguramente trataban los mismos temas…

Además he querido hacer dos pequeños homenajes: uno a uno de mis diseñadores de zapatos favoritos Christian Louboutin y el otro homenaje a una serie que me vuelve loca Gossip Girl.

Bueno gracias a mi más fiel seguidora Romy92

Besos

SUMMER


	6. Un cuento sobre el agua

Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Un cuento sobre el agua**

Ese día estaba observando a Jasper, que se encontraba asomado en el balcón, yo estaba asomada a la ventana de al lado suspirando mientras imaginaba que aparece tras de mí para darme un beso. Llevábamos dos meses juntos, él aún no se había atrevido a besarme, pero yo era feliz todo llegaría y me proponía que fuera ese mismo día.

-Alice, ¿Qué estás mirando?- me dijo Jazz, mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando algún tipo de peligro-

-No, hay ningún peligro. Solamente te estaba observando.-le dije, mientras me acercaba a él- No hay nada que nos pueda hacer daño. Sólo estamos tú y yo.

Me acerqué aún más dispuesta a besarle. Él se apartó.

-Lo siento, Jasper.-dije muy avergonzada, mientras quería salir corriendo en ese preciso moemntio- Pensaba que yo te gustaba… veo que me equivocaba.

-No es eso Alice, claro que me gustas. Pero no te merezco. Conoces mi pasado y sabes todas las cosas he hecho, jamás seré merecedor de tu amor.

-Yo decido que sí eres merecedor de mi amor, y he decidido que lo mereces.-le contesté, en ese momento sin darle tiempo a decir nada más le besé-

Fue un beso muy tierno que poco a poco se fue intensificando. Cuando nos separamos él me miró a los ojos sin deshacerse de nuestro abrazo mutuo. No le dejé hablar, antes de que él pudiera articular una palabra, yo hablé.

-No haré preguntas y no habrá recuerdos. Haré que tu pasado sea sólo un cuento que sobre el agua un día le viento escribió.- le dije-

-Alice aunque no te importe mi pasado, no tengo nada que ofrecerte. ¿Qué te puedo ofrecer para el futuro?- me dijo- No soy bueno para ti.

-Sólo le pido al futuro que me cojas de la mano, que me susurres que has llegado. Que me prometas que a mi lado eres feliz. Simplemente busco nuestra felicidad.

-Oh, Alice. Prometo intentar hacerte feliz.- dijo él en tono solemne propio de un caballero sureño, mientras me abrazaba-

Llevábamos un buen rato abrazados cuando Jazz suspiró y me lo dijo, por fin dijo lo que llevaba toda mi nueva vida esperando.

-Alice, te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero, Jasper.

Después de tantos años recuerdo ese momento como uno de los más felices de mi existencia. Aún ahora quisiera ser muchas cosas como por ejemplo el viento que sopla dejando tan gracioso su cabello parando el tiempo en mi corazón.

-¿En qué estas pensando?- me pregunta, mi marido, sacándome de mis propios recuerdos-

-En lo que quiero ser… y en el pasado.- le digo de manera enigmática, aunque está ya muy acostumbrado a mis pensamientos que me llevan muy lejos-

-¿Qué quieres ser?- me pregunta siguiéndome el juego-

-Quiera ser la brisa que acaricia tu sonrisa en el mar en la montaña o en el cielo azul de abril. Quisiera ser un verso dentro de tus pensamientos.- le respondo-

-¿Y el pasado qué tiene que ver con esto?- me pregunta mi Jazz-

-Tiene que ver, me gustaría que recuerdes mi mirada suspirando en la ventana imaginando que apareces tras de mí, el día que nos dimos nuestro primer beso. –le respondí-

-Por supuesto que me acuerdo, me acuerdo de tus ojos negros pidiéndome un beso y de lo que me dijiste después de nuestro primer beso y ahora de te lo puedo decir.-me cogió de la mano mientras me susurró- He llegado, te prometo que a tu lado soy feliz.

Yo le sonrío y le beso, como hice en ese momento y como haré durante toda la eternidad.

9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡

Bueno aquí dejo otro capítulo. Sé que es la misma excusa de siempre, pero llevo bastante tiempo haciendo muchas guardias, así que no tengo tiempo para nada.

Espero que os guste, este capítulo está inspirado en la canción Un cuento sobre el agua de LODVG.

Besos

SUMMER


	7. Baldosas

Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Baldosas**

Allí estábamos en la puerta de la casa de mi sobrina. No me atrevía a llamar a la puerta y los vecinos estaban empezando a mirarme mal. Jasper estaba a mi lado sin soltarme la mano.

-Será mejor que volvamos al coche- le dije a mi marido-

-Alice, ¿estás segura?- me preguntó-

-Sí, ya la he visto y también he visto a sus hijos y a sus nietos.- le dije, me había asomado a la ventana para verlos y me di cuenta que debían estar celebrando algún tipo de reunión familiar-

-La nieta más joven se parece mucho a ti.-me dijo él- Y tu sobrina tiene tus mimos labios.

-Gracias, la verdad es que esa jovencita se parece mucho a mí aunque tiene los ojos grises. ¿Será que en vida humana tenía los ojos grises? Jamás lo sabré.- le contesté a mi Jazz-

- ¿Estás segura de volver a casa?- me preguntó él otra vez-

-Volvamos a casa. Esta no es mi familia, los que ya no están nunca me quisieron y los que siguen con vida jamás han sabido de mi existencia.-le respondí-

-Ellos se lo pierden.

-No, Jazz la culpa jamás fue de ellos, la culpa es de personas que ya no pueden hablar.-le dije a mi compañero del alma-

-Jamás volverá a irte mal. Estás destinada a que todo te vaya bien.-me dijo-

-Aunque huyo del destino, te puedo prometer una cosa no volverá a irme mal- le dije sonriendo, ya los había visto y había comprendido que no eran mi familia. Mi familia estaba a muchos quilómetros de allí. Parte de ella estaba en Alaska, otra parte (mi hermano Edward el tozudo) estaba en Brasil y otra parte (mi mejor amiga, a la que consideraba una más de la familia) estaba en Forks-

Me había quedado absorta en mis propios pensamientos, en el coche que nos conducía al aeropuerto, estaba impotente ante la idea del error tan grande que mi hermano estaba cometiendo. Me estaba reconcomiendo la idea de no volver a ver a mi mejor amiga, pero mi hermano me había hecho prometer que no interferiría en la vida de Bella jamás. Estuve todo el vuelo de retorno pensando en ello

-¿Estás pensando en el pasado? ¿En lo que pudo ser y no fue?- me preguntó Jasper sacándome de mis pensamientos-

-No estaba pensando en eso, aunque tengo que reconocer que seguramente hubiera sido una esclava que vivía en mi tiempo olvidada. Seguramente hubiera dejado morir mis sueños asumiendo que estaba loca, ya que estaba ingresada en un psiquiátrico. Cuando empezó mi vida fue cuando se me paró el reloj, cuando me congelé en el tiempo. Estaba pensando más bien en nuestra familia y en los errores que están cometiendo o hemos cometido algunos.- le expliqué al amor de mi existencia-

-Bueno, Alice en lo referente a Edward sólo te puedo decir que ya es mayorcito y no nos podemos meter en sus decisiones. Te vuelvo a pedir disculpas por ser el catalizador de esta situación, si alguna vez volvemos a ver a Bella te juro que tendré más cuidado. En lo referente a dejar morir tus sueños, lo único que te puedo decir es que los sueños, sueños son. –me dijo Jazz-

-Esa última frase…¿La dijo un hombre brillante? Discúlpeme pero eso yo lo sabía de antes. Y antes de que me cites a algún escritor famoso o a algún filósofo muerto, tampoco creo en los libros que me dicen cómo debo pensar. Y por supuesto no creo en la gente que me dice que no hay nada irreal. La prueba de que hay cosas y seres irreales somos nosotros mismos- bromeé con mi marido-

-En esos tienes toda la razón. Respecto a Bella estoy seguro que la vuelverás a ver- afirmó él para darme ánimo-

-¿Quién es el que sueña ahora? No he visto que volvamos a encontrarnos con ella. La decisión de nuestro hermano es muy firme. No volveré a ver a mi mejor amiga- le dije apesadumbrada, llevaba demasiadas emociones en un día-

-Mira, Alice, cariño, no lo puedes ver todo. Es como intentar ver todos los colores con ojos humanos, es imposible. Seguramente has mezclado los colores y en negro has ido a soñar y eso no lo puedo permitir, siempre has soñado en rosa, tu color favorito, y tienes que seguir haciéndolo.- me animó mi marido-

-Tienes toda la razón del mundo tengo que ser positiva- le contesté sonriendo-

-Bien ya hemos llegado princesa.- me dijo Jazz-

Bajé del coche y empecé a sortear las baldosas, como en esa canción que me había tanta gracia.

-¿qué haces Alice?- me preguntó Jasper extrañado-

-Voy por la calle sorteando las baldosas- le dije y como me miró muy extrañado decidí tomarle el pelo un poquito más- No es por manía, es porque hacerles daño me da cosa.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso?- me preguntó, siguiéndome el juego como siempre hacía-

-De una canción, me pareció gracioso y decidí hacerlo.-le dije-

-Te voy a tener que decir una cosas, sí que es verdad es estás un poco loca. Aunque eres la loca más adorable del mundo.- bromeó mi marido-

Se acercó a mi me besó antes de entrar en casa

9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡

Bueno aquí dejo otro capítulo. Esta vez inspirado en Baldosas una canción de Ella Baila Sola (EBS).

A todas las personas que han añadido esta historia a favoritos sólo puedo decir :Muchas gracias.

Besos

SUMMER


	8. La suerte de mi vida

Esta historia no me pertenece le pertenece a la reina de los vampiros Stephenie Meyer.

**La suerte de mi vida**

En este preciso momento me encontraba viendo la boda del príncipe William y la princesa Kate de Inglaterra con las chicas, es decir nos habíamos juntado todas las mujeres de la casa para ver la boda y cotillear. Incluso Bella estaba allí, una vez superada su aversión a las bodas parecía que le gustaban.

En ese momento aparecieron los hombres de la casa.

-Oh, no. Ya no recordaba que hoy se casaban esos ingleses.-dijo Emmet-

-Calla Emmet- dijo Rose-

-¿Bella eres tú? ¿Estás retenida a la fuerza?- preguntó Edward en tono burlón-

Bella se limitó a ponerse un dedo en los labios para pedirle silencio.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi esposa?- se mofó mi hermano Edward- Francamente me has decepcionado.

Después de estas dos burlas nos dejaron tranquilas durante toda la boda y se fueron a jugar al jardín…

Cuando la ceremonia finalizó los chicos volvieron a entrar.

-¿Ya está?- preguntó Jazz-

-¿Se han casado?- preguntó Emmet-

-¿Seguro que no hay nada más de esta boda que queráis ver?-dijo Edward-

-Calladitos estáis más guapos- dijimos las cuatro a la vez, ya que Nessie se había quedado dormido en brazos de su abuelita Esme-

-¿Sabes una cosa Alice? Esto me recuerda mucho a aquel abril…-dijo Jasper-

-No es posible que aún recuerdes el mes.- le dije emocionada-

-Siempre recordaré ese día-me contestó-

-¿De qué estáis hablando?-preguntó Bella-

-De un día muy especial para nosotros- le respondí-

-Cuenta, cuenta.- me animó mi mejor amiga-

-_inicio flash-back-_

Aquel 19 de abril de 1956 me encontraba mirando la televisión en un hotel en el que Jasper y yo nos alojábamos. Ese día me pasé la noche viendo reportajes sobre la boda de Grace Kelly.

Me encantaban y aún ahora me encantan las bodas. La actriz y después princesa Grace Kelly estaba preciosa con su vestido de encaje. Me fascinó nada más ver el reportaje que le dedicaban a la boda real. No es que fuera en directo como la boda que acababa de ver, pero se hizo un reportaje con los momentos más importantes de la ceremonia.

-Me encantan las bodas Jazz.- le comenté al que en aquel entonces era mi novio-

-Lo sé Alice, lo sé. No has parado de hablar de esa boda desde que te enteraste de que tu actriz favorita se casaba.- dijo Jazz en un tono que pretendía ser de burla pero que no lo conseguía-

-No te rías. No tengo familia y me gusta ver a las familias celebrar acontecimientos como una boda.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que algún día encontraremos a los Cullen como en tu visión. Además me tienes a mí. –me dijo él-

-Ya lo sé Jazz, pero déjame soñar.

-¿Soñar?- me preguntó mi novio extrañado-

-Sí, soñar. Si una actriz como ella se ha podido convertir en princesa yo podré tener una familia y una boda como dios manda.- le dije, no tenía sentido ocultarle mis emociones ya que él las percibía perfectamente.-

-No, hace falta que sueñes Alice. Tú y yo siempre estaremos juntos. No sé si pensar si eres el ángel que cuida mi camino…

Le abracé.

-No sé si pensar si me merezco todo este cariño… ¿Qué has visto en mí? Que me regalas tu verdad y tu cielo.

-Jazz…- él me interrumpió-

-Alice quiero sentirte siempre muy cerca de mío.

En ese momento Jasper se puso arrodilló.

-Alice dependo de ti. Y pienso si no existes yo me muero, en mi cabeza vive un sueño y se ha hecho realidad. Y quiero contarle al mundo entero que tu vida es lo que quiero y tú eres mi mitad. Mira, cariño en esta vida ya no quiero otros besos y cada día tú me das tu total… Y voy a darte mi alma y mi verdad… me repuse de mis heridas sin pensar… Que eres la suerte de mi vida, porque eso es lo que eres Alice la suerte de mi vida y si me hicieras el honor de casarte conmigo me harías el ser más feliz del universo. Sé que no tengo nada que ofrecerte, ni siquiera tengo un anillo de compromiso para ti. Pero te puedo asegurar que cada día voy a quererte aún más porque eres la suerte de mi vida.- me dijo Jasper del tirón.

-Claro que me casaré contigo Jasper.- le respondí y me arrojé a sus brazos.

-_fin del flash-back- _

-Es una historia preciosa- dijo Bella-

-Lo que él no sabe es que él es la suerte de mi vida y no al revés.- dije mientras mi marido me arropaba con sus brazos.

9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9'¡99¡9¡9''99'

Bueno aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo sé que he tardado siglos y pido disculpas pero es que no me inspiraba y he tenido problemas personales y odiaba a todo el sexo masculino (cosa que ya ha pasado) y luego me he liado con las guardias.

Este capítulo está inspirado en la canción más bonita que tiene El Canto del loco "La suerte de mi vida". Me encanta esta canción.

Sólo espero que os guste

Besos

SUMMER


End file.
